This invention relates to the heating of a fluid and more particularly but not by way of limitation to a fluid heater used with an infrared heater for circulating cold water and the like through a scrubber section and a contact section providing a more efficient and low cost fluid heater.
Heretofore, there have been various types of hot water heating devices, circulating devices and hot water tanks. These devices and systems are described in the following U.S. Patents, U.S. Pat. No. 2,341,365 to Del Mar, U.S. Pat. No. 3,638,619 to Hall et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,666,918 to Clark, Jr. et al and U.S. Pat. No. 4,436,058 to McAlister. None of the above mentioned patents described the unique features and advantages of the subject high efficiency fluid heater as described herein.